The Masters of the Bazaar
"The Masters of the Bazaar - Mr Wines, Mr Spices, Mr Veils and the rest - speak in high-pitched whispers, and under their concealing cloaks they seem winged or hunchbacked. Fallen angels, stunted pterodactyls, mobile colonies of fungus...bats? They dismiss all personal questions with an airy wave of their gloved hands." "The Masters apply peculiar customs duties: to fish below a certain size, to green ribbons but not red, to speckled eggs but not plain. Perhaps their strangest tax is a heavy duty on stories of love, but it only applies to stories leaving the Neath..." The Masters of the Bazaar. It's hard to describe these cloaked, slightly creepy bat-people-things. They call themselves Mr, but they may not really be men. Confusing? Fallen London is generally that way... Here is a list of the Masters and their domains. It is known that there are eleven true Masters, two pretenders, and one former (partially-destroyed) Master. True Masters Mr Apples Please stop asking the urchin awkward questions, dear Labyrinth customers. Why concern yourselves unduly? Mr Apples has also been known by the names Mr Hearts, Mr Barley, Khan of Hearts, and Khan of Roots. Known for a love of games and gambling, this darkly humorous and 'overly familiar' Master is in charge of trade in food, wood, and immortality. Under the name of Mr Hearts, Mr Apples is also in charge of trade in meats, skins, ligaments, bones, bloods, and animals. Mr Apples can be encountered both in the Labyrinth of Tigers and at Mrs Plenty's Carnival. Mr Cups Mirrors are all but harmless! Dreams are not. Ware dreams. Ware serpents. Mr Cups has also been known by the name Mr Mirrors. Known for a harboring a strong dislike of Mr Spices, this distant and proper Master is in charge of trade in crockery, pottery, and sculpture. Under the name of Mr Mirrors, Mr cups is also in charge of trade in the Frangible and the Fine. This includes fine or quality secrets unlike the more affordable variety proffered by Mr Pages. Mr Cups employs Relickers who are tasked with salvaging junk or certifiable scrap which they sometimes pay for with valuable items. Mr Cups can be found running an emporium in the Labyrinth of Tigers while Mr Mirrors can occasionally be encountered in the Mirror Marches. Mr Fires Not bad, my little one. I’ll be keeping an eye on you. Mr Fires has also been known by the name Khan of Fire. Known for being the only Master who actually likes living in London, this strict yet confident Master is in charge of trade in coal, gas, candles (this last one after the fall of the Third City and the partial destruction of Mr Candles) as well as dockside trade, and dirigibles. Mr Fires controls the neddy men and can be encountered near his office in Wolfstack Docks. Mr Iron Tools, printing-presses, guns, steam-engines: taxes from trade in these are payable to Mr Iron. They say it never speaks, but can write with both hands simultaneously. '' Mr Iron has also been known by the names Mr Bronze and Khan of Swords. Known for communicating only through written means, this silent and humorless Master is in charge of trade in tools, engines, weapons, and printing presses. Mr Iron actively discourages notable professions and involvement in stories. Rumor has it that Mr Iron is also secretly in charge of the game of Knife-and-Candle. Mr Iron can be occasionally encountered at Mrs Plenty's Carnival. Mr Pages anything and everything written. It runs an emporium in the Labyrinth of Tigers. Mr Spices spices, sweet smokes, prisoner's honey, dreams. Mr Spices may have also been known by the name of Honey-Lord. Mr Stones jewels, quarrystone, salt, blasting powder... enough. It runs an emporium in the Labyrinth of Tigers. Mr Stones has also been known by the name Mr Marble. Mr Veils ''Mr Veils deals with clothing and fabric, and takes a close interest in the silk-weavers of Spite. But not in any of the more dubious activities in the district of Spite! The mere suggestion is slander! It runs an emporium in the Labyrinth of Tigers. Mr Wines Trade in anything drinkable comes under the jurisdiction of Mr Wines. Though it can't be bothered with water. Entertainment, music and the business of the ladies of the evening are also its domain. There's supposed to be some sort of dispute about dreams. Mr Wines has also been known by the names of Khan of Dreams and Cloaked Emissary. Mr Eaten Who is Mr Eaten? A good question, but not a wise one. (Once Mr Candles. Now a reclusive shadow of its former self. Part of an incredibly menacing storylet that is temporarily retired.) False Masters Mr Chimes Who is it? Is it, in fact, one of the Masters of the Bazaar? Is it Mr Iron or Mr Pages trading under another name? Or is it a bold rascal pretending to be an unknown Master? ''It runs the House of Chimes. Mr Chimes has also been known by the name Khan of Drums. Mr Chimes is a role played by many Masters. Mr Sacks This Master appears during the 12 Days of Mr Sacks holiday event. Originally, the role of Mr Sacks was played exclusively by Mr Wines; however, in later celebrations of the 12 Days of Mr Sacks the role was expanded to include several other masquerading Masters (and one showman). Mr sacks is known to carry around a large sack which it uses to collect gifts from the citizenry over the course of the 12 days event. Mr Names ''Accept no substitutes. Unlike the other Masters, Mr Names does not appear in the story of Fallen London at all. Mr Names exists only in Twitter canon and was created by Failbetter Games to act as a directory of official Echo Bazaar twitter accounts. Category:Characters Category:Nonhumans Category:Factions